tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тошиюки Тойонага
Тошиюки Тойонага (豊永利行, Toyonaga Toshiyuki) — японский актёр, певец и сэйю, принимавший участие в работе над аниме «Tokyo Ghoul». Работает на «Super Eccentric Theater INC». Играет на сцене с десяти лет; впервые занялся озвучиванием ролей в аниме в 2002 году Примеры озвученных ролей Аниме-сериалы * The Prince of Tennis — Кентаро Аой * Yokohama Kaidashi Kikō — Такахиро * Futatsu no Spica — Шинногсуке Фучуя * Get Ride! Amdriver — Джой Леон * Absolute Boy — Аюму Айдзава * Hell Girl — Сентаро Шичибата * Eyeshield 21 — Иккю Хосакава * Ballad of a Shinigami — Кантаро Ичихара * Kagihime Monogatari – Eikyuu Alice Rondo — Аруто Курихара * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! — Чикуса Какимото, Шоичи Ирие * Kenkō Zenrakei Suieibu Umishō — Канаме Окиура * Saishū Shiken Kujira — Муцуми Куонджи * Kanokon — Таюра Минамото * Chocolate Underground — Хантли Хантер * Major S4 — Шибуя * Fresh Pretty Cure! — Кенто Микошиба * Durarara!! — Микадо Рюгамине * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere — Тошие Маеда * I Don't Like You at All, Big Brother! — Шусуке Таканаши * Kimi to Boku — Шун Мацуока * Kono Danshi Uchuujin to Tatakaemasu — Арикава * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE — Флит Асуно * Aikatsu! — Судзукава Наото * Blast of Tempest — Махиро Фува * Kimi to Boku 2 — Шун Мацуока * Sword Art Online — Кейта * Kokoro Connect — Чихиро Ува * My Mental Choices are Completely Interfering with my School Romantic Comedy — Амакуса Канаде * Karneval — Кагири * Meganebu! — Коичи Мочидзуки * Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san — Инкуб * Kamigami no Asobi — Такеру Тоцука * Samurai Flamenco — Хекиру Мидорикава * Tokyo Ghoul — Хидэёши Нагачика * Captain Earth — Бак * Bakumatsu Rock — Тодо Хейсуке * Akagami no Shirayukihime — Михая * Aldnoah.Zero 2 — Мадзурек * Classroom Crisis — Коджиро Китахара * Durarara!! 2 — Микадо Рюгамине * Tokyo Ghoul √A — Хидэёши Нагачика * Diamond no Ace Second Season — Кондо Хироки * Junjou Romantica season 3 — Шидзукуиши Рю * Prince of Stride: Alternative — Каеде Окумура * Bungō Stray Dogs — Джунъичиро Танидзаки * Shōjotachi wa Kōya o Mezasu — Атому Кай * Akagami no Shirayukihime 2nd Season — Михая * Netoge no Yome wa Onna no Ko Janai to Omotta? — Хидеки Нишимура / Русиан OVA * Yokohama Kaidashi Kikō — Такахиро Полнометражные фильмы * High Speed! – Free! Starting Days — Асахи Шиина Видеоигры * Soul Calibur V – Ксиба * Custom Drive – Тоума Риито * Kamigami no Asobi – Тоцука Такеру/Сусано * The Prince of Tennis series – Кентаро Аой * I-chu — Акира Мицуруги * Shōjotachi wa Kōya o Mezasu — Атому Кай * Yumeiro CAST — Тачибана Сосэй Исполнение песен Синглы * Encounter (29 сентября 2013) * Tokoshie (20 октября 2013) * Tsuki wa shitteiru (16 ноября 2013) * siren (7 декабря 2013) * Kotatsu sherbet (29-31 декабря 2013) * Hello! (12-13 января 2014) * TV game (15 февраля 2014) * chase (22 марта 2014) * Reason... (17 декабря 2014) Альбомы * MUSIC OF THE ENTERTAINMENT (30 апреля 2014) Интересные факты * Тошиюки Тойонага помимо пения владеет навыками игры на гитаре и ударных, а также умеет танцевать. Внешние ссылки * Официальный веб-сайт * Блог * Статья в англоязычной Википедии Навигация по сайту Категория:Личности Категория:Сэйю